Pulling The Puzzles Apart
by Somethingaboutsteelguarding
Summary: This is a Yogscast fanfiction, I wasn't really sure where to put it so I put it here. The Yogscast wakes up in a forest in the middle of nowhere. Nobody knows how or why, all they know is what they remember. Dying.
1. Chapter 1

When the smoke cleared and the car had stopped tumbling end over end to rest upside down in a ditch—Lewis believed things were going to be alright. The sheer fact that he was still alive was a pretty good sign. He gave himself a moment to gather his thoughts before reaching for the latch on his seatbelt. A sizeable gash ran across the length of his arm and he noticed as he fumbled trying to undo the restraint. The latch was slippery and he could only assume that was his own blood. All he could hear was his own shallow breaths and grunts of pain. No sirens in the distance. No evidence that the other driver involved in the accident was alright. He couldn't move his other arm at all and his left leg was beginning to hurt as the adrenaline and shock wore off.

Finally getting the seatbelt undone, he dropped a short distance and landed on his stomach in a pile of glass. His entire existence seemed to be fading into absolute pain and he held back convulsions as they attempted to wrack through his small frame. His previous thoughts fading as he realized things were much worse than he assumed. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes that had previously been squeezed shut.

What could have possibly caused this? He had been calmly driving along and— it hit him. No, no no no no. Dragging himself by his good arm he found it. The reason he went out in the first place. His hand closed around a small black box and at this point the pain was almost crippling.

He was gasping for breath as it felt like almost every surface of his body, give or take a few sections, was on fire. Inside the black box was a ring for Hannah. He had to drive almost halfway across the country to pick it up without any suspicion of her finding it, and now everything seemed so far away. This couldn't be how it ends for him. Surely he could have done so much more.

He nearly sobbed as he finally heard the sirens in the distance. He just had to hold on for a little while longer. His vision started to blur and he wondered what would happen to the Yogscast without him? Would everyone carry on making videos even if he was gone or would they give up and move on to do something else with their lives. These questions scared him and he felt like he was letting everyone down. Here he was, dying in an upside down car from an accident that could only have been his fault. He couldn't pinpoint how it was his fault though. He had been driving along just like he realized earlier and then what? What caused the crash?

By the time the ambulance reached the wreck and pried through the metal of the car to free him, he was already gone.

"Where did Lewis say he was going again?" Hannah poked her head into Duncan's office. You could say she was being a bit suspicious, but with Lewis's behavior over the last few days, she had every reason to be. The other night she had came into her boyfriends office and watched as Lewis quickly closed out the tab he was viewing on the internet. He ended up making a big fuss over how she shouldn't scare him like that which lead to an argument. It seemed like most things lead to arguments between them recently.

Duncan, who was reading an article or something and didn't take his eyes off the screen as he said, "Going out with one of his old friends to a pub." He didn't seem very fazed even though it was nearing midnight and Lewis typically didn't stay out drinking for so long.

That was the exact same story he told Hannah this afternoon and she accepted it without question as she was playing Dota at the time and was too distracted to question him on it. Maybe she was being overly worried, after all the idea of him cheating on her was almost unfathomable. She reassured herself that everything was going to be fine and she headed back to her office, not noticing the grin on Duncan's face, as he knew exactly what Lewis's plans for the day were.

Being a Saturday night, and a very rainy one at that, mostly everybody still seemed to be hanging around the office as there wasn't much to do elsewhere due to the weather. Sparkles, Parv, Martyn and Strippin were all hanging out in the studio watching a new anime and Duncan, Simon and now Hannah were back alone in their offices.

Being pretty bored, Hannah decided to do something she hadn't done in a while, record a Yogfilms. Ravs and Tee were online and most likely just as bored as her, so she sent them a message and was glad when they agreed. She needed to do something to get her mind off of Lewis. They once again picked some crappy movie and weren't enjoying it one bit. Like most of the other movies this one had crappy actors, a little too much female nudity and almost no sign of a feasible plot. The difference was that this one also had a lot of jump scares and a few caught them off guard.

"I bet it's going to come out of the closet this time." Ravs said.

"Of course, it's that fucking obvious." Tee pointed out and Hannah laughed.

They were right, because as soon as the main character got close enough to the closet to investigate the noise the monster came barreling out emitting a loud noise.

Everything went black.

Hannah's eyes widened as she adjusted to the darkness. The power in the office was gone. That means she had just lost her entire recording. She felt like getting up and flipping her desk out the window when she heard laughing from down the hall toward the studio. Sure, they thought it was funny.

The only light that filtered into the room was from the window, but it was enough to let her see just enough it get up and out of her office without tripping and breaking something. She headed for the studio where the laughing was heard.

"I swear if that was one of you." She started as she entered the room.

"Nope, was the weather I'm assuming." Sparkles pointed his cell phone in her direction and the light caused her to squint in aggravation. He noticed her expression and aimed it downward away from her eyes.

"I was recording something but now that's gone." She sighed and sat down on the couch beside Strippin who had his phone out as well and was most likely updating his twitter on the situation. Most likely Simon or Duncan would go find the circuit breaker and the power would be back on in a matter of a few minutes, so she wouldn't be needed.

Martyn and Sparkles went into a conversation about something while Parv seemed distracted, his face screwed up in concentration. Hannah watched him with a brow raised, ready to ask what on Earth he was doing when he suddenly shushed Martyn and Sparkles.

"Shush yourself." Sparkles joked, but Parv held up a hand to silence his friend.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Martyn asked, his face looking as confused as Hannah's.

"That beeping." Parv answered and the room fell into absolute silence as they listened intently trying to find out what Parv ment. The only sound that could be heard was Simon and Duncan a few rooms away joking as they tried to get the power back on. Hannah considered yelling to them to shut up for a moment when she heard it. A small faint beeping coming from god knows where.

Hannah was about ready to ask what that was when Parv jumped off the couch and got down on his hands and knees and reached under the couch. Sparkles provided ample light from his phone to assist his friend and Parv managed to get hold of the source, holding it up as he tried to figure out what it was.

A small metallic ball emitted the noise, now louder as it was free from under the couch. Parv turned it over in confusion a couple of times.

The lights flicked back on and Sparkles computer and other equipment in the studio whirred to life as power had been restored.

"What is it?" Strippin asked and before Parv could answer it happened. Everything flashed white and faded to nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think he's waking up." Simon said poking a finger into Lewis's face. The grumpy man groaned, obviously aggravated by Simon's actions.

"Oh thank fuck." Hannah sighed in relief. When they came across Lewis just lying there, she was almost certain he was dead and she nearly had a heart attack. Even though they weren't the best couple out there and argued almost endlessly at times, she still loved him to death and to find him there like that was heartbreaking.

Lewis's eyes slowly opened due to the commotion and prodding, putting a hand to his head he mumbled, "Oww... Hurts." His voice was slightly hoarse due to his throat being on fire and his head felt like he got smashed with a brick.

Hannah was almost instantly at his side pulling him into a hug. She was slightly relieved that the others weren't around as she didn't want them to believe she's gone all soft, but having him here and seemingly alright almost made the whole situation better.

"So how'd you die?" Simon asked as Hannah helped Lewis sit up so he could see them a bit better.

"We don't know that, now why don't you just stop it!" Hannah argued with Simon.

"I sure as hell know what I felt." Simon argued back, raising his voice slightly. If Lewis knew better he didn't think he'd ever seen Simon so angry, especially at Hannah.

As his eyes adjusted and he got a better look around, he noticed they were in a forest. He couldn't remember anything let alone traveling to a forest with Simon and Hannah. What on Earth was going on? Were they camping? He doubted it. The last time he remembered being anywhere like this was when they were filming the Don't Starve challenge, and Simon vowed to never spend that much time outside again due to the nasty sunburn he got.

Lewis opened his mouth to say something before Hannah and Simon said something one of them would regret when Hannah hushed him gently. "It's alright, I wish I had some water to give you." She looked away from Lewis for a moment to glare at Simon before giving her attention back to her injured boyfriend.

"Hannah." Simon lowered his voice to a more calm tone. He didn't want to argue, it would get them nowhere and in a situation like this, they'd probably need to be on good terms more than anything. "After Duncan and I got the power back on, we were sent flying back into the wall and the impact must have killed us. That's all I can remember. You must have been so close to the center of the explosion you didn't feel anything." He tried to explain for the 100th time, more calmly than the last few though. Maybe with Lewis here she would be calm enough to listen.

"Are you saying that thing Parv found under the couch was a bomb?" Hannah said, not believing one word he was saying. Simon nodded in response and she bit her lower lip. She couldn't let herself believe it. If that was a bomb then that would mean she was dead. That would mean that Yogtowers was destroyed and that her parents would most likely be receiving a phone call about her or would they just end up watching it on the news? She couldn't bare to think about that right now. They had more important things to focus on at the moment, and survival was one of them.

Lewis wasn't sure he was understanding what was being said. It may have been partly due to the loud ringing in his ears. This must be some sort of joke. They couldn't be dead! There was nothing after death. No heaven or hell, at least as far as he believed. This was impossible.

"Right, well it doesn't matter how we got here. It matters that we are here. In the middle of the woods. Without anything." Hannah pointed out and then directed her attention back at her injured boyfriend.

"Lewis, can you get up?" She wondered, getting to her feet herself.

"I think I'm alright." He allowed her to help him up but he honestly was pretty fine since the ringing had gone. His head still hurt and he couldn't remember much but he was able to move alright without too much pain and soreness. "So we're dead?" He asked Simon skeptically as he followed Hannah slowly to god knows where.

"I think so. There was an explosion and now we all wake up here. There isn't any other explanation." Simon explained as they walked through the dense forest.

"Who's all?" Lewis wondered, hoping his concern wasn't showing too much. Inside he was a train wreck between trying to remember how he got here and exactly what was going on. His mind worked almost solely on logic and so far none of this could truly be explained. He felt like if he spent too much more time thinking about it he would go into a full out panic attack. He decided to focus on breathing more slowly.

Simon was always good at never showing too much emotion to things but Lewis figured he was probably not doing too well just like him.

"Me, Simon, Duncan, Martyn, Sam, Tom and Alex." Hannah went through the head count out loud. Those were the people who were in the office that night and who she woke up with in the middle of this forest not too long ago. Everyone else was fortunate enough to go home earlier in the evening. She didn't want to think about how they would react to them being possibly dead.

"You found him!" Duncan's head shot up at the sight of Lewis, Hannah and Simon entering into the makeshift campsite. He was busy at work lining stones in a circle around a pile of dried leaves and sticks to work as kindling for a fire.

"Yeah turns out he's here too." Hannah said. "Did you guys find a source of water yet?"

"Yep. Not too far from here there's a river. It seemed like it was moving fast enough." Duncan said. A few meters away was Parv, Strippin and Martyn sitting on large logs that Hannah could only assume they hauled over to act as seats.

Piles of pine needles were thrown into a couple of piles for sleeping on and that was pretty much it. It didn't look very cozy and comforting but it was all they had, being here for what only seemed like a few hours at the most.

Hannah lead Lewis over to a log to sit on. Normally he would have complained that she was treating him like a child, but he just didn't have the energy to argue, not to mention that his mind was completely occupied.

"You alright?" Martyn asked, coming over to sit beside Lewis. It hasn't fully hit the blonde yet, everyone else was beginning to slowly process what was truly happening and needed a moment to themselves while Martyn instead spent the time helping in any way he could. He was the one that found the river, he helped Duncan find and arrange most of the things for the fire and he even helped Sam pull some of the logs over, knowing he would be sore in the morning.

Lewis looked over at him and nodded, "Think so. You?" he was silently glad to have the distraction. To be honest, back at the office Martyn could sometimes really get on his nerves with all that energy, but now he was glad for it.

"Yeah." Martyn answered with a small smile. He couldn't afford to have doubts or start to overthink things. That might be the end of him.

"Come on guys, we have to start a fire, find something to put water in and try and figure out where exactly we are." Hannah started to name off the tasks. "Sparkles, you and Sam go back to the river and see if theres anything to bring water back in. I don't give a damn weather it's trash or not, I know I'd rather not dehydrate. Duncan, you and Simon start a fire and the rest of us need to fix this god awful campsite." Hannah commanded. Nobody would even question her authority due to the fact that she seemed (on the outside) the most level headed one here, plus she was the only female.

Strippin got up and himself and Sparkles started to head in the direction of the River. Parv got up to make himself useful and Martyn got up to help with the fire or do whatever's needed.

Strippin lead the way to the river as his stride was a bit faster than Sparkles who struggled slightly to catch up. "We're probably going to get sick from the water." He mentioned to Sparkles, noticing his pace was a bit fast. He slowed down to let the ginger catch up. Better to conserve energy.

If Duncan was deemed the survival specialist due to all the camping he's done then does that make Sam the energy specialist. The title sounded stupid in his head, but he did know a lot more about conserving energy and exercise than everyone else. He knew he would be an important part of this effort, but that still didn't keep him from thinking scary thoughts. He tried to imagine what happened during the explosion, since he was sure he was the only one who fully believed Simon. Being so close to the center he must have been ripped to pieces which is why he doesn't remember feeling it.

"Do you think Simon remembers the explosion because he was far enough away from the center to feel the pain?" Sparkles asked as if reading Sams mind.

Strippin would have joked and made a remark about how creepy that was if they weren't in such a serious situation. "I think so. What about Lewis though, where did he come from? If we're all dead then why is he here?"

"He must have died too." Sparkles pointed out.

"At the same time as us? Woah." Strippin made sure to look down every now and again as the two walked so they didn't trip over and sticks and break their ankles. Strippin decided that was his biggest fear, not starving or dehydrating or even being ripped apart by wild animals, but being injured and having to be left behind for the sake of the group. The idea gave him chills. Being alone out here.

They reached the river. It was pretty narrow, but he couldn't tell exactly how deep it was. The water rushed by so quickly over rocks and under fallen branches, it was almost completely white. Most likely impossible to cross safely.

"That's good right?" Sparkles asked, "When it's going faster it's more safe to drink?" Sparkles really didn't have too much of a clue as what type of water was safe or not, other than not to drink the stagnant kind. That part was common sense though.

"Were probably going to have to boil it first." Strippin crouched, dipping his fingers into the cool water along the edge of the bank. If they weren't in so much immediate danger and had time to take in the sights, it was really nice here. He deviously looked back at Sparkles who was standing beside him on the edge of the bank, looking around idly. Lifting his hand out of the water he flicked some in Sparkles general direction and the ginger noticed, looking down at him with a wide smile.

Sparkles back peddled and laughed, "Stop it!" He commanded.

Strippin ignored his warning and cupped his hand into the water and splashed Sparkles with enough to get the front of his shirt wet.

Sparkles took this as the first act of war and dunked his foot into the water, shoe and all, and kicked a large amount at his friend.

Strippin was almost soaked. Laughing he stood back up and pushed the wet hair out of his face to charge at Sparkles. The impact knocked them both into the river completely drenching themselves as they laughed and wrestled to get back up before they slipped too far into the deeper bits and were carried down stream.

Frantically helping each other up and laughing they managed to get back to the bank without being carried away or drowned by the rapids. The laughter soon faded and they remembered what they were sent out here to do in the first place.

After a few minutes of looking up and down the river and even walking in both directions they couldn't find any signs of garbage or human life so far.

The two had split up, but not by too far, to get a better chance of finding something. Sparkles was walking along the river headed North when he heard Strippin yell something that sounded like a mix of a scream and a curse. He came running to find his friend standing in front of a green tarp that dangled down over a makeshift tent that was strategically place between two trees. Strippins eyes were wide and he was backed up a few feet away from the shelter.

"What happened?" Sparkles asked, confused and his voice bordering on the edge of panic. "Did you find somebody in there?"

Strippin shook his head no and took a deep breath. "Fuck."

"What is it?!" Sparkles was getting angry. He almost grabbed the tarp and took a look for himself but the fear in Strippins eyes made it evident it wasn't a good idea.

"He's dead. Fucking mangled and oh shit.." Strippin managed to find his voice to explain enough. "I saw a backpack in there and some other stuff we could use but damn.." He turned his back from the tent and looked at the river.

"I'll get it." Sparkles said, sounding more confident than he felt on the inside.

"You sure? It's pretty bad." Strippin said. His breathing calmed down enough and he turned back to his friend.

"Well no, but.. fuck." Sparkles uttered and grabbed the edge of the tarp and lifted it.

He knew what dead bodies looked like from TV and movies but nothing would have prepared him for this. The sheer gore of it was almost enough to set him unconscious but nobody warned him about the smell. It brought tears to his eyes. The body was of a man, that much he could tell, considering that it was absolutely naked.

The stomach was ripped straight open and bits of gore lied in the ground in front of it. The mans eyes were wide open and his mouth curved into a painful expression of shock and pain.

Sparkles got in and out of there as quick as he could. He grabbed the relatively clean looking kitchenware that consisted of a deep pot and a frying pan and some silverware. He also grabbed the rather heavy backpack that was full of who knows what and tossed them out of the tent before doing a quick sweep over of the place with his eyes to see if there was anything else of value. A few cans of food, a large jug for water and a torch later, he stumbled out, his head spinning madly.

Managing to stumble away slightly he vomited the entire contents of his stomach beside a tree and retched for a few moments after in pain while his stomach tried to expel things that weren't there. When he was finished, Strippin helped him up feeling bad that it he hadn't done it instead.  
-

Back at the camp, sparks flew. It was only a tiny ignition but it was enough. Duncan smiled like a mad scientist as the kindling caught fire and a tiny trail of smoke poured from. He put down the fire starting mechanism that was made entirely of sticks, other sized pieces of wood and and a rock.

Hannah beside him smiled. "I didn't think that was going to work." She pointed out as Duncan blew gently on the fire to make it larger. The sun was beginning to go down, so Duncan was glad he got this fire going before it got too dark to see what he was doing.

"Have more faith in me Hannah." He joked and shoved her lightly. At least one worry was out of Hannah's mind for now. She only hoped the boys had luck finding something to carry the water in. She couldn't help but be doubtful.

Parv and Martyn were having a conversation about something or other on one of the logs and Lewis and Simon were doing the same. The difference being was that Parv and Martyns seemed a little more upbeat than the other. Between Lewis and Simon, Hannah heard some pretty grim words. She wished they weren't so pessimistic. The only thing they would succeed in would be scaring each other. Hannah heard her name a few times and realized that Simon was calling her over to them.

She got up and crossed the campsite to sit beside Lewis. "Hmm?" She asked.

"I remember what happened to me." Lewis said. "Now that my headache is gone it's more clear to me."

"Well what happened?" Hannah asked, she was almost dying to know. Maybe it could shine some light on their situation.

"I was in a car accident." He said slowly, looking at her. "Hannah, Simons right. We're dead."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for a second as she tried to wrap her head around this. She didn't think Simon would suck Lewis into believing this, but maybe he was right. "But this isn't what happens when people die!" Hannah exclaimed, getting the attention of everyone else.

"How would you know!" Simon argued back in a soft tone. "Nobody knows until they experience it. This is it." Simon said.

"Most importantly though, it's how we all died. Simon vividly remembers an explosion. It means a bomb was planted in Yogtowers. We- well you guys were murdered. As for me, I probably was too, that car came out of nowhere." Lewis explained. He took Hannah's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"What.. but if somebody wanted us dead, wouldn't they be targeting the rest of the Yogscast as well?" She hoped that wasn't the truth.

"It could mean that." Simon answered her. "There isn't any way of knowing."

"What if we die here? If we starve or dehydrate?! Then what?" Hannah was trying her best not to become frantic or cry or anything stupid like that, though it was hard.

"We don't know." Simon repeated.

Across from them Martyn, Parv and Duncan were all listening as well and the entire mood of the camp seemed to go south. They all had to accept it. There would be no going back to their old lives and there would be no way of knowing what came next.

Everyone was occupied in their own destructive thoughts when Sparkles and Strippin returned with the supplies. Everybody's eyes snapped up.

"Woah, where'd you find that stuff?" Martyn jumped up to help them carry it along with Parv.

"Dead guys camp." Sparkles answered. "He was all torn up and uck.." He didn't want to go into detail with what he saw, though the image would be forever imprinted in his mind whether he liked it or not.

Duncan was the next one up to help collect the supplies. He was glad to see Strippin carrying the jug of water along with the pot. They would all have access to fresh boiled water now which was a small miracle in it's own. He was curious about the backpack though. Everyone was.

If it wasn't for the fact that they hit the jackpot, Hannah would have complained at them for getting so wet. They could get seriously sick considering the temperature was beginning to drop and none of them had blankets or jackets or anything.

When it came time to reveal what was in the backpack everyone sat around curiously while Duncan took the honors to open it. The first thing he pulled out was an unopened pack of batteries. He set those next to the torch. It was a very good thing to have.

Following the batteries came a few cans of beans and peaches and other preservable foods. His stomach and so did everyone elses rumbled in anticipation for dinner that was hopefully coming soon. Next were a few rolled up shirts that seemed like they would only fit Lewis or Parv at the least. Some matches which Duncan was very thankful for, a pair of gloves, a pocket knife, a larger knife that was in a leather casing, an empty water bottle, a first aid kit stocked with a bunch of necessary items, a notebook that they decided would be looked through later. The rest of the things were small items useful for survival like tape and a small rope and needles and thread. Only one item really stood out in the end. A pistol to be exact with only one bullet.

After much arguing, It was reluctantly decided that Lewis would keep it.

Everyone was much too curious about the note said and decided to put off eating for a while to find out what was inside. When simon opened it up,it was written hastily and some of the words were hard to read it first. He read it outloud as best he could.

_If you found this note, you're dead. I know it's hard to accept and I know you want to just go home but I'm sorry. I couldn't believe it either at first. The thing is, you have to accept it, accepting it is what keeps the beast away. You have to look for hope, because it's all you might have. If you find this, if you find me dead, I want you to have all my stuff and keep living. Keep living, that's the key. It may look as if nothing good can come out of this, but this can't be it. This can't be all that there is after death. Keep living._

_The beast is out there. It will always be out there in the shadows waiting for doubt. It feeds on emotions and fear and pain. If you give up the will to live it will find you and destroy you like what is about to happen to me. Don't be afraid. You are your biggest saviour along with your greatest enemy. Just look to the light and don't give up. Keep living_

-R


End file.
